Best Birthday Ever!
by grayscales275
Summary: A cute one-shot of the RWBY Ship Bumblebee!


"Huuoouuaa," Blake yawned as a ray of sun broke through the red curtains of her Beacon dorm, sending a surreal gleam of light misting over the carpeted floor. The young girl sat up slowly, letting her hair fall over her shoulders and down her back in a mess of jet black waves. She stretched her arms toward the ceiling as another yawn was released.

Swinging both legs over to the side, Blake slid on her slippers and adjusted her robe. The right sleeve had fallen down, causing her to show more skin then she would like to share. As she started to brush her hair, a bundle of rose petals landed on her bed along with a smiling little sprite of a girl.

"It's about time you woke up Blake!" Ruby smiled as she jumped on the older girls bed. "Weiss swears you're nocturnal. Especially since your half ca-"

Ruby stopped when Blake gave a threatening look. "Half…. Awesome! Cause you sleep and yeah and… yeah imma stop talking now…"

"It's ok." Blake laughed and joined the red hooded girl on the bed. "So what brings you over hear Ruby? Come to borrow another book? I just got the whole Hersy Packson and the Dolympians series from a friend."

"OH! I wanted to read that so bad!," the girl said with a sparkle in her eye. "But that's not why I'm here. Yang wanted me to give you this."

Fiddling with her cloak, Ruby pulled out a small box covered in gold wrapping paper and a black bow in the right corner. Under the bow was a small card. On its front, it stated:

 _Wait till you're alone to read. Don't opening anything yet either! or else it'll be a Cat-tastrophy xD_

Confused by the message, Blake still accepted the gift from Ruby and watched her then leave in a red blur to go find Weiss.

Once alone, she opened the card. It read:

 _Hey there Blake! Hope you didn't think I'd forget. Happy Birthday! I got you something special in the box. I hope you like it xD After you open it get ready with some comfortable clothes and meet me in the gym. I have another surprise waiting~_

"This should be interesting." In her mind Blake remembered her last birthday where Yang had tried making her breakfast in bed. It resulted in the whole girl's dorm going down in flames. Of course, however, Yang had managed to save one unburnt, but crumbled chocolate chip cookie for her…. which Ruby promptly ate not knowing who it was for.

As she opened the box, Blake stood stunned. Inside was the dust infused dagger quill pen (which was also a gun of course). Blake had stared at it everyday as her and the girls headed to the training grounds along with team JNPR. It had stood elegantly in the stores window, sparkling when the sunlight hit it at just the right spot. It was super rare as well, only the best of Vale's writers used such an item. How had Yang even afforded something like this?!

She moved it to find even more in the box. Next she found a copy of Ninja's of Love signed by Kasashi Mishimoto himself. "Yang's been going through my stuff again." She noticed a note posted on the side of the book. _Sorry for looking through your stuff. And i must say, nice choice of reading if you know what i mean ;)_

The girl threw the book aside as she felt her face heat up. Still, she couldn't help but be excited and thankful for Yang's wonderful gifts. What else had the card said? _Meet her in the gym,_ Blake thought. She turned to get ready at once.

Blake walked down the stairs until she got to the silent basement which reeked of soapy mop water and moth balls. _PAP! PAP PAP WHAM!_ From a distance, the girl could hear blow after blow land on its target. As she got closer she saw a tall Blonde, oblivious to the outside world, sweating bullets as let loose one jab after the next.

Blake stood in a trance as she watched in amazement. The skilled boxer moved swiftly, moving from left to right with adept footwork and grace. She perfectly executed combo after combo, every hit making its mark.

The rhythm wasn't broken until Blake saw a rat and kicked it away. It hit a near wall with a thud, breaking the blonde's concentration.

"Woah!" Yang quickly dodged the punching bag that had started a violent swing back towards her. She caught it and brought it to a stop as Blake began to laugh. "I guess the punching finally wanted to get back at me, huh?" Yang smiled as she grabbed a towel and her water battle. She took a long swig before continuing the conversation.

"I didn't hear you come in Blake. I didn't keep you waiting did I?"

"No not at all. I was just watching you practice. You're really good."

"Why thanks!"

An awkward silence filled the room as each girl struggled for something to say. Finally Blake broke it.

"So why'd you want me to meet up here?"

"Oh yeah! Hold on, let me get changed first."

Blake waited silently as the blonde took a quick shower in the locker room and change into a pair of ripped blue jeans and a light blue tank, her feet covered by black timberlands. It completely contrasted with Blake who was wearing a white camisole covered by a navy blue cardigan. Her legs were adorned with a pair of black shorts and tan slip on shoes.

"So… what are we doing?" Blake asked.

"Here, put this on." Yang handed Blake a black helmet with cat ears drawn on the side. Flashing an annoyed look at Yang she quietly slipped in on. Afterwards, the blonde let out a loud whistle. A shining yellow and black motorcycle pulls up in front of them.

Yang pulled on her helmet and got on. She looked up at Blake. "Well? Are you coming kitty? Orrrr do i have to get out the laser pointer?" Blake playfully punched the now laughing Yang and got on the motorcycle side-saddle style.

"You may want to hold on. We're going for a ride." As they started to pick up speed, Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's torso in order to steady herself. Both girls wondered if the other could see them blushing under their helmet.

They arrived at a small, homely looking shop on the outskirts of Vale. The sign on the top of the shop read _Hidden Treasure_ on a wooden board and hung swinging back and forth on a single nail in the top left corner. The mucus green paint was peeling on the walls outside and one of the windows was cracked with a spider web in the corner. There was even a hole in the roof. Like… an actual, gaping hole that kinda looked like an outline of a person. Kinda familiar looking actually….

Before Blake could focus on who it reminded her of Yang snapped her out of it. "Ok Blake! We're going in here!"

"Doesn'tthat place look a little sketchy to you?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

Just then they heard a loud scream come from inside.

"See?" Yang smiled nervously, "Perfectly fine."

"Uh huh…."

"Just come on you scaredy cat!"

"Wait! Yang no-"

Not waiting to hear her protest, Yang dragged her in through the almost off its hinges and creaking door. Blake was surprised by what she saw. Unlike its questionable exterior, the inside of the small shop was huge!; and no shady spots to be seen. It was a library filled with thousands upon thousands of books. A small cafe donned the middle of the floor. The screaming they had heard earlier came from the movie night section where played the horror movie _Grimmaconda._ All around were a number of lounge chairs that one could sit and read in. And of course, the best part, free Wi-Fi!

"Well?" Yang scratched her head with a nervous laugh. "Y-You like it?"

"Yang it's… it's beautiful! How did you even find it?"

"I used to come here with Ruby all the time! See that hole up there?" She pointed to the hole we talked about earlier. "That was from when me and Ruby got into a fight and she threw me through the ceiling."

"Umm… are they going to get that fixed?"

"Nah. The boss says it makes a nice skylight. Don't you think?"

"No…."

"Whatever. Come on! I picked the perfect spot for us."

Yang lead Blake to a small clearing surrounded by books. At its center sat a giant sofa with two pillows for comfort. Yang left Blake there for a moment to get them food from the cafe. She returned with two Earl Grey teas, an almond croissant for her, and a tuna melt for Blake. The two sat on the sofa and chatted a little as they ate. Once finished, Blake explored the different books the shop had to offer. She worked her way, aisle by long aisle, with Yang following at her, possibly existent, tail.

Blake stopped once she came across an interesting little book. On the front was a picture of a young black haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was holding a broom in one hand while reaching out for something with the other.

"Oh look! I remember these. Those are the Larry Copper books! I used to read them to Ruby all the time."

"Is it good?" asked Blake to the excited blonde.

"It's amazing! I used to always wish i could go to school with the characters! I… I can read it to you. O-ONLY.. if you want me to of course. You don't have to-"

"I would love that."

"Wait.. really?"

Blake noded and pulled Yang back to the sofa where she began reading. Blake made herself comfortable leaning on Yang's shoulder as she read. If only she noticed how much it made the blonde's heart skip a beat. At one point Yang caught Blake asleep. She rubbed her head as the girl slept. Yang had started to move, to give Blake some more room and a pillow, but was stopped short when the other girl grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," Blake started. "Stay here for a bit."

"Ok, I will." Yang said.

Yang laid her head on top of Blake's and soon both fell asleep, enjoying the company and warmth of the other. It must have been late at night when they were found by Ruby and Weiss.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Ruby shouted as she saw the cute scene before her.

"Awww! Blake and Yang sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-"

"Shut up Weiss" Yang cut her off.

"Yes mam…."

Weiss and Ruby left the two alone and went over to the cafe for some espressos. Blake could have swore she overheard Weiss say, "Why don't you have cute date ideas like that for us you dunce?"

"Weiss thinks we're on a date Yang." Blake laughed.

"Well… What if we were?"

Silence filled the space between the two girls. Finally, Blake spoke.

"Well then I hope the next one is as fun as this one." She kissed the blonde lovingly, causing Yang's hair to spark up a bit from the excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Ruby she finally had a date with Blake.

They continued to read the story long into the night until they both with home and dreamt they were together, playing a game of guidditch with the popular Larry Copper.


End file.
